Talk:Ancestor/Timeline
Information to be updated Upon recently it was stated that Dualscar was killed by the Highblood. It says on the timeline "presumed to be killed by the highblood." I would change it myself but it's locked, so. Chezrush 02:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Updated. The Light6 04:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we add some stuff about the Condensce's excapades of her taking up the throne from the previous troll queen and all the stuff she did in the B2 universe and session? :The timeline is from the perspective of the universe not the characters, that is why all the events are aligned with each other. The Condesce's actions after leaving that universe wouldn't fit on a timeline of the universe but on her own personal timeline. Also if we started expanding the timeline further it would start compressing the rest of the content on it, also never mind the coding nightmare that it would unleash. So no on three grounds 1) What the timeline is actually showing, 2) Aesthetics and 3) Technical reasons. The Light6 (talk) 08:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Not urgent, per se, but maybe we could add more events? All that comes to mind right now is: we have direct confirmation now of the Dolorosa being Mindfang's slave, we could maybe include that the Summoner and Mindfang were lovers, and (this one doesn't really matter as much) note Dualscar's murder under the Highblood's column? Also we could maybe include that Redglare somewhat followed the Signless. 16:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Replacement This thing is too wide. It doesn't fit in monobook on my screen, so it won't have a hope in hell in Oasis. I've whipped up a version of it that proceeds vertically that has the requisite 660px width of Oasis. Thoughts? (And yes, the text is about as big as it can be without making it too wide, before anyone comments on that) :It's been a month. And the featured deadline is approaching. So, implemented Suggestion Apparently I can't edit this page, so may I suggest that the actual blood colors be used, instead of the troll kids' typing colors? 16:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done ::Also, since I've put it in the color table, we could use the actual color for the Hivebent background. Why can't I edit this page, by the way? 06:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Because the table code is very easy to break it was locked to prevent casual editors from accidentally breaking it. I'll add the sgrub beta colour code in. - The Light6 (talk) 06:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "Born" Should any of these really say "born", I mean I'm pretty sure they all landed on meteors. Storm980 (talk) 22:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Storm980 :Well we never considered that an issue before with any of the kids and trolls, but this does give me the opportunity to spring this question I've been wondering about: Do we really know the timeframe of the Psiioniic, Disciple, and Neophyte's births that well? What proof do we have that they couldn't be as old as the Dolorosa? I may have forgotten key details, but mainly I'm thinking Redglare is as old as Mindfang. 02:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Mostly the lifespans of the different castes which is already documented on the hemospectrum page, but for reference: burgundy to yellow have lifespans ranging from shorter to just as long as a human, green to teal is slightly longer than a human to a few centuries, and so on and so forth. Plus the timeline isn't meant to be showing exact years, more like, different eras, though it could be argued whether that intention is clear or not. - The Light6 (talk) 04:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :We could put quotation marks around "born". I am not sure but I think that actually might have been the case at some point and then was lost when we redid the table. But yeah as Aepokk said, it's common to simply say "birth" or "born" despite the fact that most characters arrived on meteors afteer being created through ectobiology. It's faster. And @Aepokk: In addition to what the light said there are some minor implications. The Dolorosa is an adult when she finds the sufferer as a grub, so she is ofcourse older than him. The Disciple and the Psiioniic are the sufferers romantic partner and best friend respectively, that combined with the fact that they are both lower bloods makes it likely they are from the same gteneration as the sufferer, roughly. With Redglare and Mindfang it is implied that Redglare is younger than her because Mindfang initially looks down upon Redglare for being a greenhorn, that implies Mindfang has already more life experiences while Redglare is at the age where you first take up a profession. 08:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I just wanted to clarify that I intentionally left The Signless out of the names I mentioned there, though I suppose I should've said more directly that I was well aware that of course he was born after the Dolorosa, for the reasons mentioned above. I know this doesn't represent exact years, I was just suggesting that we could stretch Redglare's possible birth period up to Mindfang's, by which I mean it would span two blocks. However, those are all great points to imply if not directly prove that The Disciple and the Psiioniic are younger than the Dolorosa, as well as Redglare being younger than Mindfang. I had forgotten how she looked down on her as a young amateur. Also, I checked through the page history a lot yesterday, and "born" with quotation marks was never the case. And whatever that gradient coding was from ages ago, it doesn't work now. 16:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Fairly sure the code was fine, it was just that it needs to be repeated multiple times with a different vendor code each time and the previous gradient code used a single vendor code which made it work on some browsers but not others. - The Light6 (talk) 16:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::And I address this issue by adding a little asterisk to each mention of the word "born" which links to an anchor below the table which clarifies what it means. I also had a look at the old gradient code, updated it, and added the new code to the current table. - The Light6 (talk) 11:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lime blood genocide So it has mostly been discussed elsewhere but for those not privy to those external conversations: Aepokk proposed we had the lime blood genocide to the timeline. So I finally got to run this idea by SN, so let me just post his response here. :Sorceror_Nobody: Hmm :Sorceror_Nobody: The limebloods arguably should not have a column, since they aren't ancestors :Sorceror_Nobody: What you could do is put the genocide in the big white gap next to it in the Condesce's column :Sorceror_Nobody: Reworded to something like "presumed responsible for limeblood genocide" :Sorceror_Nobody: So it's pertinent to the Condesce Ignoring arguments about scope, on oasis the timeline table is already being stretched from side-to-side, trying to add an extra column forces it off the side and only viewable by scrolling sideways. While it doesn't mess with the structure of the current timeline, it does really help to try to add something and only have it hidden. So I am going to have to say that I agree with SN. - The Light6 (talk) 14:36, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Gradient Stuff The gradient on the Disciple is in the center, while the gradients for Darkleer and Highblood are closer to the bottom. Shouldn't we make the Disciple the same? Ylimegirl (talk) 15:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :The different gradients reflect the different caste lifespans. The Disciple as an olive blood would only live for about a little over a hundred years. Meanwhile Darkleer and the Highblood are in castes that live for hundred's' if not thousands of years. Thus the gradient reflects this, showing that the Disciple would have died long before either Darkleer or the Highblood did. - The Light6 (talk) 22:47, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Most of the "alive" segments use a very light grey and most of the "dead/not born yet" segments are a dark grey, yet the gradients go from pure white to a slightly darker grey than the latter. This must be fixed, can someone change the gradient greys to those of other segments? 23:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Grand Hiveswap So apparently GHB is still alive in Hiveswap, as he Skypes in during one of the routes? So I was thinking of a minor update to the ancestors timeline, a gap between the summoner revolt failing / condesce banning adult trolls, and hivebent. And GHB eventually dying would extend into that blank space because his death is explicitly after that event, maybe Darkleer too? 05:11, August 12, 2018 (UTC)